<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>偷情的礼仪 by batdadpozhe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591866">偷情的礼仪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/batdadpozhe/pseuds/batdadpozhe'>batdadpozhe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WUTIAOREN (Band), 乐队的夏天 | The Big Band (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/batdadpozhe/pseuds/batdadpozhe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>all茂计划/长才茂学</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>胡茂涛 - relationship, 长江/茂涛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>偷情的礼仪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>仁科带回一件快递，上写胡茂涛本人签收。<br/>
“我替你签了，感觉像是衣服。”仁科快活地说：“今天我有约了朋友，不在家里待，晚饭自己吃哦。”<br/>
阿茂点点头。“早些回来。”<br/>
“遵命～”</p><p> </p><p>直到脚步声彻底消失，阿茂才缓慢地拿过包裹。仔细地剪去信息，扔掉外包装，露出一件黑色丝绒吊带长裙。面料柔软，摸起来很亲肤。阿茂将它铺平展，裙子的腰部有一处明显的蝴蝶式褶皱，其间夹着一张纸。</p><p> </p><p>今晚7点，老地方见。</p><p> </p><p>阿茂看了几遍，用打火机烧掉，又清理了灰烬。去浴室仔细地做了前期准备，拿出仁科恶搞用的口红上了色。他的抽屉里有几顶演出用的假发，他尤爱亚麻色那顶，长发披肩，楚楚动人。</p><p> </p><p>又能很好的遮盖住他的脸。</p><p> </p><p>阿茂满面赤红地套上裙子，翻出上次包裹中的浅色细高跟。镜中的人好似白领，冷艳逼人。看了看表，还差1小时就要到点，他深吸了一口气，出门落锁。</p><p> </p><p>那人已经在树下等着。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么也不披件外套。”<br/>
“我看快到点了。”<br/>
“冻感冒就不好了，上楼吧？”<br/>
“好。”</p><p> </p><p>阿茂望了望四周：“今天好安静喔。”<br/>
“出去看电影了，你又不是不知道。”那人开了空调，又坐在阿茂身边拉过他的手来回搓着。“小手冰凉，还不乐意穿外套。”<br/>
阿茂被逗笑：“我的手还是比你大些吧？”<br/>
“咳，人设，人设。今天你是我的女人，自然要温声细语。这是男人的担当。”<br/>
阿茂故作矜持地点点头：“谢谢长江哥哥。”<br/>
“……哥你别掐着嗓子说话，膈应人。”<br/>
“那你帮我倒杯热水吧，你手也挺凉的。”</p><p> </p><p>“看点什么吗？”<br/>
“跟他们一样？”<br/>
“那还在院线，估计只有枪版了。”<br/>
“那看A片好了，反正今天是过来找你做爱的。”<br/>
“……留点气氛好吗，哥。”<br/>
“主要你给我买的裙子有点小，勒得胸痛。”<br/>
“哪里痛？”<br/>
“这里。”阿茂往长江那边倾了倾，领口大敞着，一眼能望到底。<br/>
“你怎么……怎么就光穿个裙子……”<br/>
“那不是方便行事嘛。”阿茂偏了头，朝长江凑了过去。“你猜他们到哪里了？”<br/>
“我对羊城没有你熟。你说呢？”<br/>
“那我选择不猜。”阿茂在长江身上寻了个舒适的位置靠着，拨了电话出去：“阿科啊，你到哪里了。方便带份夜宵吗？”<br/>
“我才刚到地方，你外卖吧。”<br/>
“挂了。”阿茂扔远手机，“他们到了。”<br/>
“那我选部电影。”长江心不在焉地玩着阿茂的假发，“带点爱情动作给你凑趣。”<br/>
“你喜欢长头发喔？”<br/>
“嗯。牛河头发总是有些短，摸起来毛喇喇的，就跟他的腿毛一样。”<br/>
“那我腿比较光滑，你要不要摸摸。”阿茂翘起脚，小腿下段又直又细，长江一只手竟可以握住。对上阿茂目光，那人一脸快点夸赞我的表情。长江顺手捏了捏他的脸，“好滑。”<br/>
“但脸没什么肉，不如他好捏。”<br/>
阿茂“嘁”了一声，“我这是骨感美。现在流行，性冷淡风格。”<br/>
长江正欲还嘴，手机短讯响了起来，他十指如飞地输入着。“是牛河，说他和朋友看电影。”<br/>
“这个点才说？真是不诚心。”<br/>
“那阿科是很诚心，白天告知晚上越轨。”长江暗地刺他，说完又觉不落忍，捧着脚踝吻了吻，“sorry啦。”<br/>
阿茂摇摇头：“这是我们尝试的第几次，长江？”<br/>
“第四次了。你还是觉得不行？”<br/>
“你可以？”<br/>
“起码我确实对你产生了欲望。”长江把阿茂往身上揽了揽，“能感觉到吗？”<br/>
“……淦，你发情期啊，还没怎么就硬。”阿茂红了脸，连忙低下头，用假发掩饰羞耻感。长江挑了一缕挂在他耳后，发烫的耳廓露了出来。他禁不住上手揉弄了会儿。“喜欢冴岛奈绪吗？”<br/>
“你们平时看这么古早的A片啊。”<br/>
“有些像你。”长江蹭了过去，从耳后开始亲吻，顺着下颌线的弧度留下一路水渍，最后在阿茂嘴唇上停留。“我按播放键咯？”<br/>
“多话。”阿茂闭上眼，狠狠吻了上去。他的吻带着些决绝，像是打破了什么一般。长江的舌探了进去，勾着舌友一同起舞。<br/>
“来感觉了？”长江顺着裙摆向上拉着，引得阿茂并起了腿。电视里的女优咿咿呀呀地叫着，侧脸的确有些相似，阿茂恍惚觉得是自己正在承受。</p><p> </p><p>“也许他们也在亲吻，在昏暗的放映厅里。”<br/>
“那我们把灯关上。”<br/>
黑暗中，唯有屏幕浅浅泛着光。阿茂脱掉裙子，高跟鞋踏进长江牛仔裤的缝隙之间磨蹭。假发有些移位，口红在刚才的接触中掉落的斑驳。长江仰头喘了口气，伸手替他脱了鞋，“仔细着点，踩坏了等会儿没得爽了。”<br/>
阿茂不语。拇指顺着长江解开拉链的手滑动着，后又停留在顶端摩擦。长江顺势一拉，阿茂便落在了他腿上。洞穴开口处湿润又温暖，沿肌肉纹理摩挲，偶尔能听到阿茂隐忍的喘息，交织在女优煽情的呻吟中。<br/>
“扩张过了？”<br/>
“说了方便行事嘛。”阿茂双手搂过长江粗壮的脖颈，“要进来吗？”<br/>
长江就着肠腔分泌的粘液插了进去。后又玩心大起，扣住阿茂的腰将他抱起，放倒在厨房的流理台上。背脊与石面接触的瞬间，阿茂被激起一阵颤抖。睁开眼，天花板上映着他和长江的身影，不仔细辨别的话，就好像长江在操一个女人。他的假发随着抽插的频率逐渐脱离了他的颅骨，像是一场缓慢撕裂。长江的频率和仁科大相径庭，就像是初经人事的毛头小子，莽撞而强烈，舒爽感远不及疼痛。阿茂支起身，狠狠地咬上长江的肩膀，好像能发泄出些许。又覆唇在衣领上：“我应该带上那只口红的。”<br/>
“他注意不到；衣服除了洗衣机就是我在洗。”<br/>
“那就十次，二十次。”<br/>
“那我要给你留下什么。”<br/>
阿茂松了劲，摊成一片在石面上。“不要留。”<br/>
“多不公平。”<br/>
“我教你操了还不公平？。他又不是十恶不赦，没必要让他承受。”<br/>
长江闷笑出声，“情圣。”<br/>
阿茂不满长江突然缓下来的动作，故意用力夹了夹他。“若不是我有眼又有心，他本不该被我察觉。他有做坏事，但又尊重我，避讳掩饰都很不错。没必要逼迫。”<br/>
长江得了信儿，便也没注意他到底在说什么，自顾自地在里面撒着欢。阿茂一时不稳，连忙用两条光裸的腿勾住长江，倒也帮他找到了那个嗨点。长江猛朝刚刚阿茂反应最敏感的地方戳刺，阿茂被刺激的连连摇头，假发终是落了地。他泪眼汪汪地瞧着长江，太过强烈的快感让他只能发出些单音节，而对方假作不知的模样让他的眼泪只能盈在眶里，摇摇欲坠。爆发之际，那只被他甩远很久的手机响了起来。<br/>
长江拿过，“是仁科。要接通吗？”<br/>
阿茂点头，轻柔地问：“回来啦？”<br/>
“还要吃个饭，不等我，先睡吧。”<br/>
“嗯。玩得开心。”阿茂作势要挂，长江突地用力捏上他左乳，使得阿茂发出声尖叫。<br/>
“噗。”仁科轻笑。<br/>
阿茂捂住嘴，狠命瞪着长江。但是他眼角湿润又发红的模样清楚记录着方才发生的春情，长江舔了舔唇角，俯身咬了上去。<br/>
“阿茂啊。”仁科在电话那头说，“你也玩得开心点。”<br/>
“撞到东西若是感觉痛，吃些糖。够甜就不痛了。”<br/>
阿茂听他那头窃窃地笑，便放开了手。“那你回来帮我带包巧克力。”<br/>
“好。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>